1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors, fasteners, and attaching systems to secure articles to a garment or the like, and more particularly to an attachment mount for quickly removing and securing holsters, pouches, or other modular accessories to a MOLLE/PALS-compliant garment or a similarly designed garment.
2. Relevant Art
MOLLE is an acronym for MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment and defines the current generation of load-bearing equipment and rucksacks utilized by the United States Army. The modularity of the system is derived from the use of Pouch Attachment Ladder System or PALS webbing, rows of heavy-duty nylon precisely stitched onto the vest so as to allow for attachment of various MOLLE-compatible pouches and articles. This method of attachment has generally become a standard for all quality modular military gear, replacing the click and stick system used in the earliest modular vest systems (which is still in use by most Western police departments), and is produced for the United States Government under contract by several contractors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,707.
PALS is a grid of webbing invented and patented by the United States Army Natick Soldier Research. Development, and Engineering Center and is used to attach smaller equipment onto load-bearing platforms, such as vests and backpacks. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,080,430; 7,200,871; and 7,240,404. PALS webbing was first used on MOLLE rucksacks, but is now found on a variety of American equipment, such as the Improved Outer Tactical Vest, Interceptor body armor, USMC Improved Load Bearing Equipment backpack and Modular Tactical Vest. PALS webbing is used to readily attach items such as holsters, magazine pouches, radio pouches, knife sheaths, and other gear. A wide variety of pouches are commercially available, allowing soldiers to customize their kit. There are also a variety of attachment methods, including the Malice Clip, the Natick snap, and soft, interwoven straps. The PALS system has been adopted by other forces, such as the British Army, who use it on their Osprey body armor.
The PALS webbing grid consists of horizontal rows of one inch Mil-W-43668 Type III nylon webbing (most commercial vendors use Type IIIa), spaced one inch apart, and reattached by reinforced stitches or seams to the backing at one and one-half inch intervals.
There have been numerous designs developed so that the user can securely attach an article to the MOLLE/PALS system. These designs can take considerable time to secure and remove the article. Most of the new designs use additional parts to interlock to the PALS system, while the older products use lacing fabric straps. These designs are secure but in many cases are unstable, allowing for a great deal of movement. For articles such as hydration bags or radio pouches movement is usually not a detriment. However, attachment of a pistol holster for quick deployment of the pistol can be a different matter.
The holster should be on a stable mount so that the user can quickly get a proper grip on the pistol and release the pistol from the holster. There is also a need to be able to quickly remove the holster from the PALS webbing without first removing the garment from the user's body. Once removed, it should be possible to quickly place the holster on some other part of the garment or on a different compatible garment worn on the body. While users are traveling in vehicles, it can be advantageous to wear the pistol on the front of the vest, but once deployed and on foot the user might prefer the pistol be mounted elsewhere on the body. Present attachment designs require the removal of the garment in order to remove the article, or they require a secondary receiver member to remain attached to the garment. The article in such a case has a part that matches the receiver member and can be quickly detached; however, the receiver member stays attached to the garment and takes up space.